Threads of Fate
by Gaerdir
Summary: What if a slightly different encounter had occurred near that tree before the Chuunin Exams? One-shot. COMPLETE.


X

**Threads of Fate**

_By Gaerdir_

X

X

"The future is not set in stone, and even if it was, stone can be broken." - Melanie Rawn

X

It was, for want of a better comparison, like a pile of dynamite waiting to explode.

_Or more accurately, _Naruto thought, _Like that time I decided to paint the Hokage's hat pink and didn't realize he was standing behind me._

The blonde haired genin suppressed an involuntary shudder. The memories of what had befell him that day were enough to wake him up screaming in the middle of the night.

And yet, impossible though it may seem, his current situation carried the potential to turn out even more disastrous.

Running from a murderous Sakura, who had a dangerous glint in her eye, he, Konohamaru, and the two other midgets had nearly been caught and slaughtered before they had run into two intimidating shinobi whom he couldn't recognize.

_Well, actually, only the one who looks like a grave robber with war paint is intimidating. The girl looks... normal, which is surprising. _Naruto had always believed that fashion sense ran in the family, and judging by her brother's appearance, she should have looked somewhat like a voodoo doll. But here she was, looking normal, other than the fact that she was literally pouring anger towards their group.

Now two of the midgets were trembling behind Naruto's legs, Konohamaru was being dangled in the air, Sasuke was sitting in a tree nearby holding a rock for some reason (_now what?_) while staring at the girl, and Sakura's eyes widened as she realized something.

"Your headbands...you're from the Sand village aren't you?" she said, somewhat timidly, all traces of her pulverizing anger dissipating.

There were quick intakes of breath from all the Leaf shinobi, other than Sasuke, who continued to stare at the girl predatorily.

_Uh-oh_, thought Naruto. Sasuke never skimped on a chance to show off for a girl, let alone someone he had been staring at for around five minutes. He had no idea how her freaky brother would react if Sasuke did something to impress her - he had to diffuse the situation as fast as he could-

"Hey, you two," Sasuke said in his most manly voice. "What do you want?" He clenched his hand, crushing the rock to dust.

The girl let out a low whistle, apparently not noticing as Sasuke winced and massaged his aching hand.

"Nothing," said a different voice, coming from a red haired, short shinobi that Naruto hadn't even sensed. "Those idiots were walking off track and started fooling around. Lack of discipline," he added.

The grave robber's face twitched as he dropped the Hokage's grandson.

Sasuke pulled off a magnificent sneer. "And who are you - their boss?"

"No. He's our baby brother." said the grave robber, apparently wanting revenge for the previous slights.

Naruto barely managed to conceal a snort.

The red head's eyes narrowed. "Is that the game you want to play, Kankuro, you pathetic ninja? Emotions should never rule a shinobi's mind. You can save your pride for the day that you can finally scratch me. I won't bother myself with weaklings like you." He hopped down from the branch.

"Let's go Temari" - Sasuke's eyes lit up - _Oh boy, he's got her name now too_ - but Naruto's thoughts were on this younger brother. There was something wrong with the way he acted. It wasn't arrogance; Naruto had been around Sasuke long enough to write an encyclopedia on the various stages of self obsession - there was something unstable about him that Naruto couldn't quite place.

"Oi, you!" Kankuro turned around, apparently not expecting anyone to talk after their family feud.

"Who, me?"

Naruto frowned. He was filled with the overwhelming sense that someone else would have turned around if Sasuke had said the same thing.

"No, not you, grave robber, I was calling the wheezer."

Kankuro's expression of irritation quickly changed that of pure glee as he realized who Naruto was talking about.

"Hey Gaara, the kid's calling you."

The air was suddenly laden with killing intent. Naruto felt sweat run down his spine. Sasuke toppled out of his tree and stumbled towards him.

Temari looked worried. "Look, maybe we should just-"

"No, _Temari_," Gaara said. "He _called _me. It's _impolite _to ignore others-"

"Yeah? Well it's impolite to talk like a Gramma to a kid to your older sister," Naruto said casually. "Apparently you've been skipping lessons, _sweetheart_. Didn't Momma tell you to pay attention in school?"

The killing intent was now beyond comprehension. Naruto had hit on a nerve, which was strange, because the only person he knew who was as sensitive about his parents was himself.

"Cool off Gramma," Naruto managed to choke out. "You're breathing so loudly I can't hear myself think. Anyways, you three here for the Chunin exams?"

The pressure suddenly disappeared and Naruto felt light headed.

"Yes. So there is someone who has an idea of what's going on. Perhaps you aren't as dumb as you look, orange genin."

Naruto grinned. "Why thank you. Of course, I'd like to return the compliment, but there's absolutely no way anyone _can_ be as dumb as you look, so…" Naruto felt the killing intent increase.

"Hang on a second - the who exams?" Sasuke interjected, looking as lost as ever. The growing pressure disappeared again.

"Not _who_, Sasuke. The _what _exams. The Chunin exams," Naruto replied, resisting the urge to humiliate Sasuke even more by patting him on his head. "You know, to become a Chunin-"

"Oh _those _exams," Sasuke said with an exaggerated sigh of relief. "I thought you said something else like-" Sasuke's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "Naruto! I told you - never humiliate me in front of a girl!"

"Oh trust me, Temari isn't half interested in you," Gaara's voice came floating by. "The Kazekage told me to kill anyone she dates, so she's become romantically unavailable. Please try, however; Mother begs to taste your blood."

Naruto winced, swallowing his growing fear. "A shame - and Sasuke here was hoping for his fiftieth girl in as many days. Looks like it doesn't always work out. Not that you'd know, of course," Naruto said apologetically to Gaara. "From the way you've been staring at Konohamaru, I can tell what kind of a guy you are." Konohamaru let out a little shriek and looked at Gaara suspiciously.

"Look here, tree hugger," Kankuro said, apparently not wanting to risk Gaara losing his temper. "We've let you go on this far, but you don't want my brother to lose his temper. It could prove dangerous. He won't be able to control himself." Naruto noticed how even the two elder siblings kept their distance from the young Sand shinobi.

_Anger - wariness - that tortured voice - and-_

Gaara looked up, meeting Naruto's eyes.

_loneliness._

Understanding flooded Naruto as he realized what was wrong with the ninja.

"Alright, you can go. But one more question - how many tails?"

Sakura, who was sitting on the ground still recovering from the killing intent went blank while Sasuke scratched his head.

But Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari all inhaled quickly. The air went heavy again.

"How - how could you know?" Gaara, for the first time, looked somewhat surprised.

"Well, it takes one to know one," Naruto said slyly, savoring the looks of shock slowly dawn upon their faces.

"I'm o-o-one," said Gaara, stuttering in disbelief. _This happy, young ninja has a demon inside him? Impossible!_

"Well, looks like you are human after all. Well from the nine to the one, farewell." Naruto walked off in the other direction, and the others, with hesitation, followed him.

The three Sand shinobi stared blankly after them and came to life a few moments later.

"Well, our first experience with Leaf genin. Whaddya think?" said Temari, keeping a cheerful facade.

"Not much... but that orange kid...he was at peace. How was he at peace? He has the Kyuubi inside him. People must have run from him, screamed at him… insulted him. How did he find peace?" Gaara shook his head, muttering to himself.

"Yet perhaps...if he was able to live happily even with that knowledge...then maybe..."

Gaara didn't finish the sentence, but he didn't have to.

_Them maybe he could too._

And with that thought symbolizing a better future, the Suna team walked towards their destiny, the threads of fate having been sewed differently.

_**FIN**_


End file.
